


Failure to Communicate

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Communication Failure, Gen, Guys Being Assholes To Each Other, Letters, One of My Favorites, Trolling, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Inbox of Himuro Tatsuya, what we have here, is a failure to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infiniteskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteskye/gifts).



* * *

  
**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Thursday, Sep 19, 2019 at 2:17 AM

 **Subject:** Sup Bro

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Hey Taiga, or should it be Leo now?**

It was good to see you in LA again. When you are next here, we should do drinks again, or maybe I’ll get to see you in Japan next.

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**  Saturday, 21 September 2019 at 4:30 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Sup Bro

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Hey Bro,

Laugh it up, all you want but my team’s pretty awesome this year.

Yeah, was good to see you again. Sounds like a plan, although I’m not sure when that’s likely to be, they want me to keep my nose to the grindstone over here, for a while yet, since the seasons about to start in October – I’m hoping to be able to come across in June.

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也 _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Monday, 23 September 2019 at 10:00 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Sup Bro

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

I’m sure it is. Go GO Attack Yellow! as **I’ve booked tickets to come to Japan for the finals, so you have to make it worth my while!**

I even found a non-cat related mascot to cheer with me.

**[Attachment](http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/9800/a6f7.jpg) **

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Tuesday, 24 September 2019 at 11:03 pm

 **Subject:** Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Hey “Fire Tiger”,

Did you know that there is such a thing as Basket Ball RPF? BJ League RPF even.

 Apparently GhostTiger is a rather big thing.

(◕‿◕✿)

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:** Saturday, 28 September 2019 at 5:04 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

I know enough, that I don’t want to know.

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Tuesday, 1 October 2019 at 11:09 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

 

_Kagami laughs as Kuroko manoeuvres him back towards the bed, and easily accepts Kuroko’s prodding for him to lean back, to widen the space between his legs, to move his ass just so, so that it’s just on the edge of the bed.  It might be a first for them, but it’s hard to feel nervous when Kuroko is so matter-of-fact about the whole thing. This was going to be good, getting the promised blow job, after their little bet yesterday._

 

Isn’t it cute? This author reads all of your interviews and loves pulling out all the little details. She just wants to make sure that there is someone to take good care of you.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Wednesday, 2 October 2019 at 7:00 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Aww, come on. It can’t even be the top five surprising things that Japan’s done to you.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Thursday, 3 October 2019 at 6:12 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Taiga?

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:** Saturday, 5 October 2019 at 8:17 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Sorry Bro, first match of the season was yesterday and they had us training to be in “super focus mode” which meant I didn’t have access to the internet and they confiscated our phones.

True, Japanese lunch rush is more surprising.

Could be worse, I could be a target of “BlueKiss” fandom….

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Friday, 4 October 2019 at 11:49 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Amazing what you can find on the internet.

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Damn, I just looked that up on yahoo, and that’s… Impressive.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Friday, 11 October 2019 at 2:56 PM

 **Subject:** Funny guy

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

I saw one of your high school friends recently, Midorima he works not too far from where I live. He’s a pretty funny guy.

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:** Monday, 21 October 2019 at 6:30 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Funny guy

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Hey, sorry it’s been a bit hectic, they want to have me back on the court in time for the match against the Happinets, which apparently requires being loaded into a crypt.

Midorima eh? I don’t know why you are calling him one of “my” friends, I didn’t have much to do with that asshole other than he was Kuroko’s ex-teammate. Does he still obsess over horoscopes?

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Tuesday, 22 October 2019 at 8:33 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Funny guy

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Eh? Didn’t he help prevent you from repeating a year in high school with all his careful tutoring?

He had a cancer phone charm and he also tends to consult an app on a phone before scheduling his next appointments, so I would assume so.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Friday, 25 October 2019 at 9:38 PM

 **Subject:** Techniques

 **To:** 火神 大我 _Kagami Taiga_

Oh hey, I saw in your interview that your team was looking into distraction techniques for going up against Aomine. I believe I may have discovered one.

 

Behold.

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:** Fri, Oct 28, 2019 at 6:30 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Techniques

**To : ** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Yeah it is a pretty distracting technique, but I’d rather not taste assholes.

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Oct 28

 **Subject:** RE: Techniques

 **To:** 火神 大我 _Kagami Taiga_

_Is that the sound of personal experience I hear talking?_

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:** Oct 31, 2019 at 8:30 AM

 **Subject:** RE: Techniques

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

I don’t like to talk about games that involve that bastard Hanamiya.

P.S Happy Birthday

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:** Oct 30th, 2019 at 11:30 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Techniques

Thanks! I’ll be sure to enjoy the gift of delicious blackmail you’ve provided.

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Thursday, 31 October 2019 at 8:59 PM

 **Subject:** Happy Halloween!

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Oh hey, just realised, happy Halloween.

* * *

 

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Thursday, 31 October 2019 at 10:01 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Happy Halloween!              

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Thanks, too bad you’re not here, I could have you helping to carve out the basketballs to decorate the neighbourhood. ^___^

P.S Congrats on being selected for the All-Stars Game.

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Friday, 1 November 2019 at 5:04 PM

 **Subject:** RE: Happy Halloween!

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

… You can be really scary sometimes bro – your email came in just before the official announcement.

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Wednesday, 20 November 2019 at 7:09 PM

 **Subject:** How is everything?

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Hey Bro,

Just realised it’s been a little while. I never know what to write in these things.

 

Matches so far this year have been going on track, looks like you probably won’t be disappointed when you come across in April, we totally kicked Ahoumine’s ass yesterday.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Saturday, 30 November 2019 at 9:02 AM

 **Subject:** RE: How is everything?

 **To:** 火神 大我 _Kagami Taiga_

Hey

Sorry it’s been a little busy. Looks that way – I have a secret source that’s been forwarding me your games, Sendai’s been doing pretty well.

Not much news to report here. I’ve started meeting up with Midorima semi-regularly, he of course has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my secret source of yours and some of our other high school cohorts games; I’ve assured him that I will always maintain that line.

I don’t know why he doesn’t find that reassuring?

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Tuesday, 3 December 2019 at 6:46 PM

 **Subject:** RE: How is everything?

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Haha, I’m sure it’s a very reassuring smile you have when you say that too.

Speaking of other assholes from highschool…

Kuroko held a mini-reunion with various friends of his, you might remember this one in particular:

[パン粉 \- click here to download outlook contact ](http://www.mediafire.com/?2id4aj4rzeuwh24)

He’s coming across to LA as part of some sort of franchising deal. Ok if I forward him your deets?

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Friday, 6 December 2019 at 9:22 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: How is everything?

 **To:** 火神 大我 _Kagami Taiga_

_Thanks! I’ve given him a call, we’ll probably meet just after the new year._

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Sunday, 15 December 2019 at 11:07 PM

 **Subject:**  In other news

Dude, you could have warned me.

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Sunday, 15 December 2019 at 9:57 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**BCC:** Queen Alex

I really have no idea what you could possibly be referring to.

(◕‿◕✿)

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Monday, 16 December 2019 at 6:35 PM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

I’m not sure what it says about my life, when upon walking onto a naked chick in my room, my reaction is, not again.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Tuesday, 17 December 2019 at 9:54 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

That you are living the high life?

Let's just hope the tabloids don't get hold of this one.

... Although your fangirls are pretty funny.

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:** Thursday, 20 February 2020 at 7:00 PM

 **Subject:** RE: In other news

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Don't even think about it Asshole. 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Wednesday, 25 December 2019 at 6:12 AM

 **Subject:**  Merry X-Mas Bro

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Wednesday, 25 December 2019 at 2:09 PM

 **Subject:**  RE: Merry X-Mas

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Same to you!

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Monday, 6 January 2020 at 9:09 PM

 **Subject:**  Check your mail

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Hey Bro,

Murasakibara said you were looking a little peaky and needed to eat more, so I’ve sent a care package of things that should clear customs.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Thursday, 9 January 2020 at 8:09 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: Check your mail

I’m not sure who’s the bigger mother-hen, you or Midorima.

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Sunday, 12 January 2020 at 8:00 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: Check your mail

**To : ** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Low blow dude.

I can’t believe that you’re still hanging out with that guy?

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Tuesday, 14 January 2020 at 9:07 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: Check your mail

I have my reasons.

(◕‿◕✿)

 

* * *

**~~From:~~ ** ~~氷室 辰也 _Himuro Tatsuya_ ~~

**~~Date:~~ ** ~~Last Saved at on~~ ~~ Wednesday, 12 February 2020 at 3:05 AM ~~

**~~Subject:~~ ** ~~Not going to be in Japan for April~~

**~~To:~~ **

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**  Saturday, 14 March 2020 at 11:07 PM

 **Subject:**  Woo~

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

While it’s not sure yet, it looks good for finals. When’s your flight coming in? I’ll make sure someone will be available to pick you up from the airport.

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Saturday, 21 March 2020 at 11:08 PM

 **Subject:**  RE: Woo~

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Looks like it’s a safe bet that us lions are going to be in the finals! Did you need me to organise someone to pick you up from the airport? You’re welcome at any point to stay with me – you know that right?

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Wednesday, 25 March 2020 at 8:24 PM

 **Subject:**  RE: Woo~

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Tatsuya?

Don’t make me call Midorima. I know people, who know people.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Friday, 27 March 2020 at 5:09 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: Woo~

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Sorry, sorry. I’ve been putting in a lot of overtime of late for work, it looks like April’s going to be a crazy time over here so I can’t take the time off to come to Japan. I didn’t know how to tell you.

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**  Saturday, 28 March 2020 at 10:04 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: Woo~

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Oh man, that sucks. No worries, I’ll see you in June instead. You think too much about these things.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Tuesday, 14 April 2020 at 2:09 AM

 **Subject:**  Congrats!

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Sorry it’s a little late, but congrats on your finals game!

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Tuesday, 14 April 2020 at 11:00 PM

 **Subject:**  In other news

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

Dude you could have warned me.

 

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**   Wednesday, 15 April 2020 at 9:09 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

I was planning on warning you at about the same time you were going to tell me that you were in hospital, moron.

  
I can’t believe you let me find out from Midorima, who was **_your doctor,_** that you were having surgery ** _._** If he didn’t think, I already knew, I’m pretty sure I still wouldn’t know.

We’ll talk more later today – I should be there again in about half an hour.

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Wednesday, 15 April 2020 at 7:00 PM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

I just didn’t want you to worry.

* * *

**From:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

**Date:**  Wednesday, 15 April 2020 at 9:07 PM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

Pfft, you were in Midorima’s hands. If there’s one thing that his anal attitude is good for, this would be it.

 

Never tell him I said that.

 

* * *

**From:** 氷室 辰也  _Himuro Tatsuya_

**Date:**   Thursday, 16 April 2020 at 10:34 AM

 **Subject:**  RE: In other news

**To:** 火神 大我  _Kagami Taiga_

I won’t.

 

Printing doesn’t count right?

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Communication Failure (The Duty of Candor Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211999) by [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes)




End file.
